


Good to Be the King

by imaginary_golux



Series: Prince Finn [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Space Prince!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a prompt from cicak's nsfw Stormpilot Fridays a while back: "When Finn finds out he is a prince, he and Poe are immediately split up, as Finn needs to be caught up on so many things and Poe is an outsider. However, Finn, exhausted and overwhelmed, insists on seeing Poe, and the two are reunited in private. Finn is in all his finery, and Poe's been oiled and perfumed as befits a consort (awkward). They need to catch up, but first they've gotta take advantage of how gorgeous each other looks."Alternately, "Have him oiled and brought to my chambers."Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

“No, look,” Finn says, standing and glowering as menacingly as he can at the people around him. “I have been very patient. _Where is my companion_?”

The Lord Chamberlain, who has not yet given Finn his name, jumps a foot. “Oh - I - we will have him brought here at once, my prince,” he stammers, and scurries out of the room, followed by the rest of the crowd. Finn sags back in his chair and rubs a hand over his face. He’s more exhausted than he should be, for having spent the last day being talked at.

The planet they’re on has a gene scan as part of its entry requirements, and frankly if Finn had known what was going to happen, he might have chosen to let someone else take this mission. Finn had stuck his hand in the gene scanner and the whole droid had lit up like a fireworks display, and half a dozen court functionaries had appeared - out of the walls, it seemed like - and proclaimed him their lost prince, kidnapped by the First Order as a child, and bustled him off to the palace. He’d been separated from Poe at some point, and frankly had been so distracted by things like _meeting his long-lost parents_ (dear Force) and being informed of all of the duties and privileges of a prince (kill him now, seriously, Finn has _no idea_ how to be a prince and isn’t sure he wants to learn), that he’d not managed to demand Poe’s return until very late in the day.

At least if he’s a prince, this planet almost has to support the Resistance, right? Can’t have your prince off fighting a war without any backup. And Finn is _not_ going to abandon the Resistance. He has a bone to pick with the First Order, and he’s not going to retire until either all the First Order’s officers are dead or surrendered, or Finn himself has gone to the Force forever.

He’s distracted from his rather bloodthirsty musings when the door opens and Poe is ushered in.

They stare at each other for a while.

Finn is wearing the royal robes that the Lord Chamberlain insisted he should change into, heavy draperies in a shade of deep blue that makes Finn think of the sunset sky on D’Qar. They’re comfortable, if kind of awkward to maneuver in - Finn wouldn’t want to try to fight while wearing them, certainly, he’d trip and die. But he can deal with wearing them here, if it’ll make his parents ( _parents, what the kriff_ ) happy.

Poe is...not wearing royal robes. Finn’s not actually _sure_ what the outfit Poe is wearing should be called. It’s made of some near-translucent material - also blue, as blue as Finn’s robes, and Finn is pretty sure that’s deliberate - which shows as much as it conceals, and it flows around Poe’s body like water, almost. It is undeniably gorgeous, and also just as undeniably nothing Poe brought with him on this mission. Or, indeed, anything Poe owns: Finn is quite familiar with the contents of Poe’s closet, which consist mostly of flight suits and comfortable shirts and pants. (And a battered leather jacket that belongs to both of them, tidily repaired and hung in a place of honor.) Also, Poe’s exposed skin - of which there is quite a bit, glowing gold in the light of the setting sun through the windows - has apparently been oiled.

“So…” Poe says after a few moments. “Given the fact that the people putting me into this getup insisted on addressing me as ‘Consort,’ I have cleverly deduced that they think I’m...um…” He gestures vaguely at his outfit. “Yours,” he says finally.

Finn’s mouth is dry. It’s not that he hasn’t noticed that Poe is a very attractive man - it’s hard to miss, given that they share a room and Poe has a habit of wandering around in nothing but a towel after he showers - but there’s ‘very attractive roommate’ and there’s ‘Poe Dameron, oiled and draped in silk and sent to my chambers.’ Finn should...probably not be liking the latter as much as he is.

“I’m very sorry,” he says, instead of any of the other things that come to mind. “I told them to bring me my companion, and I guess they...um...took that the wrong way.”

Poe laughs. “I guess they did,” he agrees. “Oh well. At least I look good in this!”

Finn gulps. “Yes,” he says, a little more hoarsely than he means to. “Yes, you do.”

Poe’s eyes narrow, and Finn can almost _see_ his thoughts racing. “You think so?” he asks after a long moment, and there’s a note in his voice Finn can’t quite identify.

“Yeah,” Finn says, falling back on honesty for lack of any better option. “You look - _really_ good.”

“Do I,” says Poe - it’s not a question - and takes another step into the room. The flowing fabric opens as he moves, leaving one leg bare all the way to the hip, and Finn can’t tear his eyes away from the sight. Poe’s skin is paler above the knees, and there’s a scar down the outside of his thigh that Finn wants, with a sudden and astonishing desperation, to kiss.

“Poe,” Finn says, not sure what else he’s going to add but knowing that he has to say _something_ , and Poe smiles, slow and sweet and warm. Finn might, possibly, have a mental catalog of Poe’s smiles: the bright ones that mean he’s happy to see someone and the sleepy ones when he’s just woken up and Finn hands him a cup of caf and the wide ones that mean he’s just pulled off another impossible mission. This smile, though, Finn’s never seen before. It looks almost - hungry.

“Maybe they didn’t take your words quite the wrong way,” Poe says quietly. “Because I _am_ yours, you know. If you want me.”

Finn can’t find any words, but he can’t just leave Poe hanging - kriff, a declaration like that deserves a response as eloquent as Finn can _imagine_ \- so he goes stumbling out of his chair and across the few feet between them and wraps Poe up in his arms and kisses him as thoroughly and devoutly as he can. “I want,” he says, once they’ve pulled apart, breathless and panting. “Oh, kriff, of course I want you, Poe, I thought - I didn’t think you wanted _me_.”

“Then we’ve both been blind,” Poe says, smiling so brightly Finn thinks he might outshine the sun. “Thank goodness for misunderstandings, I guess.”

“I’m going to have to thank the Lord Chamberlain,” Finn says, smiling back.

Poe chuckles, then glances down at his outfit again. “So. Now that we’ve established that we are, in fact, interested in each other -” Finn kisses him again for that, and is quite proud of the dazed look on Poe’s face when the kiss ends - “ _Very_ interested,” Poe amends, laughing. “And as long as I am wearing what I can only call a harem outfit, we should probably take advantage of the situation. And that lovely big bed I see in the other room. If you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Finn laughs aloud.

“If you’re sure,” he says. “I don’t - we don’t have to just because you’re wearing the prettiest whatever-it-is I’ve ever seen.”

“Buddy,” Poe says quite seriously, “Given that this whatever-it-is is at least partially responsible for getting me _you_ , I may wear it every day for the rest of my life. Or possible frame it. But I am not doing this because I’m dressed in ridiculously translucent silk, I promise. More because I have been dreaming of being able to get my hands on you for _months_ , and if I have to wait one more hour I might actually explode from sexual frustration.”

Finn laughs. “Can’t let the best pilot in the Resistance explode,” he says fondly.

“Oh good,” Poe says. “So. Shall we?”

Finn steps back and then, on impulse, swoops forward and gathers Poe up into his arms, bridal-style. Poe whoops with surprise and delight and loops an arm around Finn’s neck. “Oh, _I_ see how it is,” he laughs. “Gonna carry me off and ravish me, your Highness?”

Finn makes his way carefully around the table towards the bedroom. “Do you mind?”

“Not in the _slightest_ ,” Poe says cheerfully. “Damn, these shoulders are _fine_. Do you know how hard it was not to ogle you while you were doing pushups shirtless in our room?”

“About as hard as it was not to ogle _you_ while you were wandering around in a towel and nothing else, I’d guess,” Finn replies, grinning. Poe goes slightly pink.

“You looked?” he asks, sounding surprised and delighted.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Finn admits, and puts Poe down carefully on the enormous bed. Poe sprawls out, spread-eagled; the bed is so large that once he squirms into the middle, he can’t reach the sides. His flowing outfit molds itself to every curve and plane of his body, falling away from his arms and legs and leaving them bare, and Finn’s mouth goes dry again at the sight of all that _skin_ , golden and oiled and gleaming.

“I think this entire trip would be worth it just for this _bed_ ,” Poe says dreamily. “Kriff, Finn, get in here. It’s like lying on a _cloud_.”

Finn scrambles out of his robes, leaving him in nothing but his undershorts, and half-tumbles into the bed, which is, in fact, absurdly comfortable. The blanket is softer than anything Finn’s ever felt, and the mattress is the absolutely perfect mix of firm and yielding. Finn could happily spend hours in this bed.

Maybe he will.

He levers himself upon one elbow next to Poe and leans down to kiss him. Poe winds both arms around Finn’s neck and rolls to loop one leg around Finn’s hips, then _pulls_ , and Finn finds himself sprawled on top of Poe, pinning him to the ridiculously comfortable bed. Poe is warm and perfect beneath him, the silk of his outfit a maddening contrast with the sleekness of his skin, and Finn moans into the kiss, hips thrusting helplessly. Poe actually _whimpers_ , arching up against Finn and clinging to him. Oh kriff, Finn might not survive this - but what a way to go.

“Kriffing hell,” Poe pants, long blissful moments later. “I - Force, if you keep doing that I’m not going to last.” Finn stills his hips with an effort, bracing his arms on either side of Poe’s head so he can take some of his weight off of the other man. “ _Kriff_ , that’s good. What - Finn, buddy, what do you want? I promise you, whatever you want, I will be happy.”

Finn huffs a laugh and tries to think. “I don’t - I don’t have a lot of experience,” he says at last. “Tell me what will make you feel good.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Poe says hoarsely. “But - kriff - talk about your difficult choices - d’you want to fuck me, buddy?”

“Oh _kriff_ ,” Finn says, and drops his head to Poe’s shoulder, taking deep breaths which don’t help at all, because apparently the oil gleaming on Poe’s skin is _scented_ , cinnamon and something else that Finn can’t name, but it smells warm and tempting and intoxicating. “Yes. Yes, I would like that.”

“Good,” Poe says, and Finn can hear the smile in his voice, “because that sounds like _exactly_ what I want.” He hums thoughtfully. “D’you think this is all a really weird, really good dream? Because if it is, buddy, I don’t want to wake up until you’ve kriffing _wrecked_ me.”

“Most of my dreams do not involve being randomly informed that I’m royalty,” Finn says, a little muffled by Poe’s shoulder.

“Well, I mean, most of mine don’t feature harem outfits, I admit,” Poe says, shrugging a little. “Though they might, from now on.” Finn can’t help chuckling at that.

“It’s a lovely outfit,” he says, and raises his head. “And I don’t think this is a dream.”

“ _Good_ ,” Poe replies, and hauls him in for another kiss, deep and hungry. Finn bites at Poe’s lip accidentally, and then does it again when that earns him a half-desperate moan and a truly intoxicating wriggle. “Kriff, you’re gonna drive me _mad_ ,” Poe says hoarsely as they part. “Get out of those damned underthings already.”

“Yes, Commander Dameron,” Finn teases, rolling away to obey, and Poe bats at Finn’s shoulder and then scrambles over to the edge of the bed and roots through the bedside table, emerging triumphantly with a glass jar of something clear and viscous. He turns to see Finn kneeling naked in the middle of the bed, and his expression slides from victorious to _ravenous_ so fast it takes Finn’s breath away.

“Dear Force, I am a lucky man,” Poe breathes, and scrambles back across the bed; Finn catches him up in his arms and tumbles them over, ending up braced over Poe with Poe’s legs wrapped around his hips and the silk outfit rucked to one side, leaving very little of Poe to the imagination. Finn can’t decide where he wants to lick first.

“Damn, that is - I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look like that,” Poe says wonderingly, and then chuckles. “Want me to leave the harem outfit on, then?”

“If you like,” Finn says, and gives in to his baser instincts, bending to take one dark nipple into his mouth. Poe swears loudly, grabbing onto Finn’s shoulder with his free hand and arching up against Finn’s mouth. “It does look good on you,” Finn adds, some time later, looking up a little proudly at the way Poe’s eyes are blown wide and dark with lust, and his mouth is hanging open, little desperate moans falling from it helplessly.

“I may never take it off again,” Poe says dazedly. “Also, if you don’t fuck me soon, I may _actually_ go mad.”

“That would be very depressing,” Finn says, grinning, and rocks back on his heels, kneeling between Poe’s wide-sprawled legs. “I don’t - you’d better show me how. I don’t have much experience.”

Poe whimpers. “I am absolutely _sure_ I have had dreams like this,” he says weakly, and fumbles at the jar of slick. Finn takes it away from him and opens it when it becomes clear that Poe is not making any headway, hands it back when Poe makes grabby motions. Poe wrinkles his nose at him.

“It isn’t fair that you’re still this coordinated,” Poe grumbles, but he also slicks his fingers up with easy, practiced motions, and reaches down between his own legs, and -

Finn swallows hard. The sight of Poe’s fingers sliding easily into himself, even half-obscured by blue silk, is still enough to drive every single coherent thought out of Finn’s mind. Poe moans quietly, and Finn can’t help touching him, running his hands up the long lines of Poe’s legs, curving his fingers around Poe’s hips and stroking his thumbs over the arch of Poe’s hipbones. Poe’s cock twitches beneath the blue silk, and Finn doesn’t even really have time to think before he’s bending down to fit his mouth over the head of it, licking curiously at the wet spot on the silk. The taste of salt on his tongue and the moan that rumbles from Poe’s chest are both delicious.

“Kriffing _hell_ ,” Poe gasps. “Okay, I - you - you need to not, or I am going to come and then be completely useless for the rest of the night.” Finn pulls away reluctantly.

“Next time,” he says. Poe whimpers.

“Something to look forward to,” he says weakly. “Assuming I don’t just die of ecstasy. Which is looking increasingly more likely by the moment.”

“No dying,” Finn says, and then, feeling a little wicked, adds, “I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“Dear _Force_ ,” Poe says, arching up against Finn’s hands steady on his hips. “Okay, you - you need to fix that, you need to fix that _now_ -” He drags his fingers out of himself and reaches out to wrap his slick hand around Finn’s erection. Finn bites his own lip, hard, to keep from crying out at the sensation. “ _Please_ ,” Poe adds, and Finn’s breath leaves him in a desperate gasp.

There’s a moment of clumsy fumbling as they both try to get the silk of Poe’s outfit out of the way, and then another moment when Finn is absolutely sure this is not going to work, how will he even _fit_ , seriously, and then - then he’s sliding slow and careful into the tight grip of Poe’s body, and Poe has his head thrown back and his eyes closed and is making the most delightful noises Finn has ever heard, and everything is utter glory.

Finn pauses, hilt-deep and shaking with the effort of not moving, to make sure Poe is still doing alright, and Poe opens his eyes and looks up at Finn and says, “Finn. _Fuck_ me.”

That’s the last of Finn’s higher brain functions for a while. He braces his hands on Poe’s hips and his knees on the absurdly soft blanket and puts his back into his thrusts, reveling in the sounds that spill from Poe’s lips, in the way that Poe arches up against his hands and winds his legs around Finn’s back and _begs_ , hoarse and hungry and desperate, in the way Poe claws at the blanket with clumsy hands and the way his hair looks like a dark halo against the pillow and the way the blue silk shimmers and shifts as Poe moves. Finn’s not sure how long they move together before Poe gasps, “Finn - Finn, gonna -”

Finn bends down and kisses Poe, biting at his lips the way he’s only just learned makes Poe wild with desire. “Yes,” he says, and Poe arches up against his hands almost hard enough to break Finn’s grip and comes, crying out into Finn’s mouth. Finn holds out just long enough to glory in the blissed-out smile on Poe’s face before he’s following Poe into ecstasy, muffling his own shout of pleasure in another kiss.

He ends up collapsed atop Poe, face mashed into the pillow beside Poe’s head, Poe’s arms and legs wrapped around him and the blue silk crushed between them. “Well,” Poe says after a few moments of catching their breath. “That was a very good ravishment, your Highness. Full marks.”

Finn laughs into the pillow. “Someday I will actually render you speechless,” he tells Poe.

“It’s been tried,” Poe replies. “I’m reliably informed I _never_ stop talking.”

“Oh, but I know how to keep you quiet,” Finn says, and kisses Poe as thoroughly as he can.

And, well, the soft moaning isn’t precisely _quiet_ , but it’s music to Finn’s ears, so that’s alright. _Everything’s_ alright. Thank the Force for this planet and its people, because Finn has Poe at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a Saturday smutlet!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as imaginarygolux - drop on by!


End file.
